


School Life of Mutual Death

by Anxious_Fox_Spirit



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, So be warned, or just spoilers i guess?, talent swap, there are name spoilers in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Fox_Spirit/pseuds/Anxious_Fox_Spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri Kyoko is send off to go and attend her fathers school, but when she arrives she suddenly blacks out and awakens in a building she does not remembering ever stepping into and some bear is saying that they are locked in and must kill to leave.</p><p>[There are spoilers for certian names and characters in this, it might be OOC at moments and its a Talent Swap AU story so be warned]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1~ Introductions

        Standing in front of the large gates of the school I looked up towards the top of the building, there looked to be multiple floors but my father never told me how many, there looked to be at least.. maybe 7? I wasn't sure. My father also had told me it would be the best idea for me to attend this school, the school that I could have a huge future from and the school he was the Principle of. I have no huge talent like most of my classmates i looked up about, I only got in because my father wanted the best for me. I looked away from the top of the building, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before I walked into the school.

        “Hm.. Shouldn’t the others be here already?” I said as I looked at the time, it was nearing 8 and no one was around, i didn't even hear any rustling of teachers or any kind of noise for that matter.

        “maybe they're in a differennn….” As I started walking towards a different room the room around started to spin. ‘This doesn’t seem right.’ I thought as the world went dark around me and i passed out.

        What seemed like hours later i woke up and looked around myself, I was laying calmly and comfily on some bleachers in what looked like a gym area. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, the way I was laying made me think i purposely fell asleep here but I didn’t even know what gym I was in so i’m not sure how that would be possible.

        I lowered my arms and rubbed the wrinkles out of my hoodie before i noticed the shadow that was forming above me, i looked up to see a tanish girl with her hair up in a pony leaning down in front of me.

        “Morning!” She said with a happy-go-lucky smile on her face, i nodded then lightly pushed her away so i could stand up, once the girl moved and i stood up i was no able to see that there were a bunch of other students in the gym along with the girl and myself.

        “Do you know where we are by any chance?” The girl asked as she walked in front of me, her skirt fluttering a bit as she had done this a bit quickly and suddenly. I shook my head once more and she frowned.

        “Hmm.. I thought you would know because you looked like you were here before all of us.” She said with a shrug, she didn’t wait for an answer before she walked over to the others in the gym, pretty sure she knew i wasn’t going to speak; I walked over to the others and stopped right beside the girl that was just talking to me, she seemed like the only person i could trust at the moment since if was going to try anything she would have already done it.

        I looked around at all the people in the gym area, everyone looked so different from each other, but it wasn’t hard to figure out what a few people's talents were, though.. some of the peoples outfits were something i would have rather gone my whole life without seeing. My thoughts were interrupted when someone clapped their hands loudly together, I looked over and saw a girl with short black hair standing in a very proper pose with her hands together after she must have clapped.

        “I doesn’t seem that anyone else is going to show up,” She began with has her arms went nicely to her sides. “So I think this would be the best time to introduce our names and talents.” Everyone was now looking at her, some of the looks a few people in the room were giving her told me that they didn’t like her already, she didn’t seem that bad to me so far. She continued to speak,

        “I’ll start, My name is Taeko Yasuhiro. I am the SHSL Moral Compass, nice to meet you all.” when yasuhiro was done speaking she slightly bowed, so this is the hall monitor then? Many of the others looked like they really didn’t want to go next so i stepped forward to take my turn, getting it out of the way would be the best.

        “Kyoko Kirigiri, and i’m only here because of my father, or at least was originally suppose to be going to his high school, not sure if this is even the same school.” I said before i glanced around at everyone and stepped back in the spot i was before.

        “So you're the ‘lucky’ student that was on the school forms huh?” one of the many boys in the room said, I looked at them and they looked like they could kill me by just a look; but i wasn’t melting so they don’t seem as dangerous as my thoughts.. thought. I didn’t answer him and waited for someone else to go next, I didn’t want to start anything.

        “Oh so you’re one of those silent people?” he sounded like he was getting mad but I still wasn’t going to speak and start anything. I heard a sigh and saw the girl beside me step up and start to speak,

        “We don’t need anyone getting hurt from something so stupid so i’ll continue the introduction. I’m Aoi Asahina, the Clairvoyant!” she finished with a small smile. The boy from before looked like he wanted to continue the arguement form before but the large white haired girl beside him lightly put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, I think she also whispered something to him but i’m not one hundred percent sure. Another Black hair girl walked up in front of everyone, she was lightly pulling behind her a girl with long blonde hair pulled up into a large pair of fluffy pigtails. They both stopped when they were equally being looked at by almost everyone.

        “Mukuro Ikusaba, I’m the SHSL Affluent Progeny. This here is my twin sister, Junko Enoshima, the SHSL Programmer.” She spoke out for both her and her sister. Mukuro looked elegant and nice while Junko looked like she just threw on the only clean dress and jacket she had before they left.

        No one seemed to speak up after this introduction, which isn't good in the slightst since the look on everyone's face showed they didn’t want to be here for a long time trying to do introdutions they all probably didn't want to do. A tall blonde boy cleaned his throat loud enough to make people look over then he said,

        “Byakuya Togami, The Detective. I think people should start to hurry up also, we all don’t need to stand here forever.” Togami lightly cracked his neck to let out a few kinks from what i'm guessing then sighed and looked at everyone. Nine more people need to go and we have been here for what feels like 20 minutes.. People really don’t want to go..

        “Alright, Starting now I will start pointing at people and they will go so this can go faster, Alright?” Taeko said and no one seemed to disagree or give her looks this time so she started. She first pointed at the boy with long brown hair being held back in a low down ponytail.

        “Hagakure Yasuhiro, SHSL Gambler.” Taeko nodded then went on to the next person, who was the large white haired girl from before.

        “Sakura Ogami, SHSL Biker Gang Leader.” She was standing there calmly but people around her seemed scared to get near her. Taeko smiled, with slight fear?, before she pointed to someone else to continue.

        “Kiyotaka ishimaru, The SHSL Swimming Pro.” He really did look like a swimmer… why is his shirt open though? Taeko told him she was going to talk to him after this about the dress code then went on.

        “Hifumi Yamada, SHSL Baseball player” Hifumi looked so happy when he spoke his talent, he must really like to play then, i’m surprised no one spoke up about his weight though, some people here just had the look that they really wanted everyone here to die in a ditch.

        “M-Makoto Naegi.. SHSL Writer Prodigy..” The next person said, Naegi looked like he was going to pass out at any moment from so much nervousness… I hope he’ll be alright..

        “Toko F-Fukawa, Doujin A-Artist.” This girl also spoke with stutter, but this time i think it’s because she just has a stutter, she just looked kind of angry at the moment.

        “Leon Kuwata, SHSL Pop Sensation!” I’ve heard his music before…. It’s not as good as he thinks but lots of people like him still.

        “Sayaka Maizono, SHSL Soldier.” The look on everyone's face when Sayaka said her talent was just fear. I kinda expected it from how small and almost weak looking she seemed yet, such a violent talent. After Sayaka went finally the last person went.

        “Mondo Owada, SHSL Martial artist.” He said as he looked at everyone, so it seemed that Mondo was the one that was about ready to kill me so I would speak before. Taeko sighed, in relief it seemed, and smiled.

        “The introductions are done! See? It wasn’t that hard!” She said with enthusiasm.

        “Actually, That looked much easier then what i would want it to be!~” A voice said from the stage. I looked up at the stage to see… Wait, Why is there a giant bear on stage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad, if i really messed something up just say what i messed up and i'll fix it! thanks for reading and i'll try to write the next chapter quickly!!


	2. Chapter 2, Who is this bear and why is it talking?

        Everyone turned around and looked at the large bear sitting on stage and when I looked at everyone around me they just looked utterly confused at the bear on stage. The black and white bear suddenly spoke up and startled a few people in the room, not sure how though because the bear had spoken not even a minute ago.

        “Hello everybody! Glad you could all join all of us here at your new school life.” I looked confused at the bear, this did not seem like the school we were accepted to, the others around me looked either just as confused or really annoyed. The bear must have noticed the confusion, and annoyance, from everyone and decided to continue.

        “I can see you’re all confused, well I guess let me have my turn of an introduction! I am Monokuma and I am the headmaster of your new school life!!” My eyes widened ever so slightly, Headmaster? This couldn’t be my father nor did it sound like my father at all. I was right about how this wasn’t the same school as we all got acceptance letters for.

        “What do you mean you’re the headmaster?! You’re a large fucking talking stuffed bear, I cannot believe a stuffed bear could even try to take care of a school and where the fuck are we?! I was accepted by that chicks father over there not your dumb bear ass.” Mondo said loudly, his face turning a bit red from rage.

        “Now now now! No need to bombard me with questions!! I will only answer one because you can answer all the others yourself if you used that thick skull of yours~.” Monokuma said, i could just hear the smirk in his voice, bigger then the smile on his bear face. He continued on once everyone was paying full attention.

        “You all are in Hope’s Peak Academy! Though the only difference is that you can’t leave..” My eyes widened once more at the last part he said and Monokuma put a paw over his mouth.

        “Oopies, I wasn’t suppose to tell you guys that~ well too late now!” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I had no reason to panic yet, this could just be how the school works for all I know, this didn’t seem like my father's school at all though.

        “What the fuck do you mean we can’t leave? I better be able to leave.” Mondo spoke out once again, this boy was going to get himself into a lot of bad situations from how he keeps reacting. I looked at him and before I could speak up to tell him he should stop someone else spoke up.

        “I think it would be wise for you to shut it. The bear could possibly kill you if you don’t knock it off.” Togami said, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes sending death glares at Mondo, Mondo looked like he was about ready to fight togami. Seriously, what is his problem? I understand he’s a Martial artist but he doesn’t need to try to fight everyone that his eyes land on.

        “Hey, hey, HEY. There is no fighting allowed here!!” Monokuma’s voice suddenly boomed out at us reminding us that someone was just speaking. Mondo crossed his arms and turned back towards Monokuma and Togami seemed proud with himself. There are just rude people left and right in this school, it is high school though so people like that are expected.

        “Now then, All you must do today is just spend your time looking around! I’ll tell you more tomorrow of what your school life will be like!” Monokuma laughed, I started to turn around to leave but suddenly Monokuma spoke up again.

        “Oh yes! I almost forgot about something!” Everyone was passed out a small tablet item suddenly, when I turned on the tablet i received; my name showed up right in the middle of the screen.

        “These are your ID Cards, they are like info holders for the many things you will need for your time at this school! When turning it on your name should be shown right away, if you do not have the right tablet please find the correct one!” No one moved after he said this, everyone got the right one i’m assuming. Monokuma continued on, “Eh-hem, Now before you all look around your new school I would like you to read the rules real quickly! Rules are always needed in all schools of any sort. Once you are done you may go on your merry little way!” and with that Monokuma just… This bear is getting weirder and weirder the more I get to know how they work, He just vanished suddenly. Everyone around me were so confused by what just happened but I shrugged and opened up my ID Card, I quickly looked at all the rules and then turned it back off and put it in my hoodie pocket, the rules were very simple and ones that weren’t that hard to follow. I looked around at everyone and saw that the others were still looking at their ID cards. I cracked the kinks out of my neck myself before I headed out of the gym, Monokuma said we were allowed to start looking around once we finished reading the rules, I was done reading the rules which means I could start looking around the school.

 

        There really wasn’t much to look at around the school we will be stuck in for our school life, the second floor was gated off and certain rooms in the.. Hotel area? Not sure what to call it, were somehow also locked, the only interesting things I could find throughout the whole first floor were the name plates on all the doors in the hotel area for where our rooms probably are, a large room full of supplies and a too large of a dining room connected to a normal sized kitchen for a school. While I was looking around though, it seemed that this school only had enough rooms for all 15 of us? That really seemed strange to me but this whole day was just weird all together, This could all be just a dream and i’ll wake up in the middle of class and get detention for falling asleep.

        When walking back from the large supply room I saw Togami and a few others walk into the dining room, I head straight over to the dining room and went inside. People hanging around togami kind of didn’t seem seem like something he would allow from what I guessed about him from just looking at him so there has to be something going on in here. Walking in the first thing I saw was about everyone was in the dining room, I had left the second Monokuma said we had a full day to get use to our surroundings before our school lives began and after I quickly read all the rules so the others could have planned to meet up here at a certain time without me knowing. I look away quickly and i’m observant so it wasn’t that hard for me to figure out there was a meeting.

        Yasuhiro stood up from her seat once everyone arrived and whistled to get everyone's attention, this was starting to get on my nerves how no one seemed to have a long attention span or notice anything happening around them. Once everyone was looking at Yasuhiro she start to speak.

        “So! I would think it would be a nice idea for everyone to say what they had found that by chance no one else noticed.” She began with, Yasuhiro looked around at everyone to check if anyone was going to disagree with her, when no one did she continued.

        “Well it seemed that Kirigiri went ahead of us and luckily is here now so.. Would you like to go first?” Yasuhiro sounded like she was starting to get a bit nervous when she asked me if I wanted to go first, I didn’t mind at all but she probably thought I just didn’t want anything to do with everyone here.

        “That's alright, I’ll go first.” Yasuhiro smiled a bit as she sat down and I stood up.

        “The only thing I could really see that maybe no one noticed is that all the doors with our name plates on them were ordered by gender. Girls were on the right wall of the hall while the boys were on the front wall when you walk all the way down the hall.” Almost everyone nodded, the ones that didn’t were probably the ones that might not of had time to check out that part of this floor. I sat down after I spoke and let the next unnoticed thing to be spoken. Sakura stood up after me then proceed to tell us,

        “Me, Mondo and Hina went to look at the panels on the windows that we had found in all the classrooms. We tried to see why the windows were all covered but they didn’t budge at all sadly; And from what I found out from junko as we were heading over here it seems that the front door is now a large metal door that’s too complicated for even her to have a chance to hack and break into.” After this she sat down,  Panels?... Oh yeah the sheets of thick metal on all the walls around school, except for the dining room windows all the walls around the school were covered, I didn’t think much of them but now that i’m thinking about it they did seem to be pretty strange where they were placed; and also the huge thick door, what was the point of such a thick door? Did whoever made the school really not want anyone to leave that much to the point that they screwed on thick sheets of metal on the windows and put a huge, and very difficult looking, lock on what was the front door of this school? I shook my head, I have no reason to think too deeply about it at the moment, there is still that chance that this is all a dream. No one else seemed to stand up to add onto unknown details so Yasuhiro stood up once more.

        “Well, looks like we are done with this, but before we part we should all plan to meet up in the morning here in the dining room at 7! Which is the time that the dining room is unlocked once more.” Yasuhiro said, there were a few groans here and there but everyone just nodded in agreement, this made Yasuhiro happy.

        “Now that we have plans for the morning I think it’s about time we head to bed! It’s almost night time and I’m sure Monokuma doesn’t want us up and around too late.” Yasuhiro clapped her hands quietly and started to shoo everyone out of the dining hall. I got up after almost everyone was out and headed straight to my room.

        My room was the very last door before the boys wall started. I went to open my door but when I slightly turned the doorknob it just came off from the door frame, the door still opened enough that i could open it but… the door knob.. it just fell off. I sighed with annoyance, I saw something black and white in the corner of my eye, knowing who it was I turned towards them.

        “You need something?” I asked Monokuma as I slightly looked down at him. He lightly laughed then spoke,

        “No no, I’m just here to say that it seems your door is broken! It’ll be a bit before we can get that fix so the Ultimate Luck doesn’t have a very lucky door.” Monokuma laughed once more and I just shrugged.

        “Well, if that's all I’ll be heading into my room. Don’t you have have an announcement to do?”

        “Oh yes I do! Well, sweet dreams my little luckster~” and with that he just vanished again. ‘My little luckster’? That is a really weird thing to hear about me but I can’t complain now, he’s gone so. I sighed before walking into my room,  I threw the door knob on the table and went to see if I had any clothes to change into in this room.

        The Announcement about nighttime starting and some doors becoming locked for the night went off once I was in a pair of pajamas that I had luckily found in my room, Surprisingly they were even the pair I packed. I laid down on my bed got comfortable. I hoped that I would awake somewhere that's not here as my body became relaxed and I fell asleep.

  
        Everyone was now asleep.. Well almost everyone, A single small boy was wide awake and watching everyone from the camera screens in front of him. ‘This is going to be very exciting’ he thought, and it seemed that everyone was acting exactly like he planned they were going to.. Except for a certain ‘Luckster’. “She remembers her father.” The boy quietly spoke out, she wasn’t suppose to remember that but it didn’t worry the boy, she was still as oblivious as everyone else here. He laughed quietly to himself and smiled widely. “The games begin tomorrow, Hope you’re all prepared~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, woo!


	3. It just keeps getting better

        The next morning came around and when I woke up I looked around myself in a confused daze for a second before remembering my situation again. A tired sigh came out of my mouth before I rose out of bed and headed over to the table I had folded my clothes on and set atop the night before. I started to undress my PJ’s and put on my clothes as I went. I have no other clothes here in this school so i was stuck with the clothes from the day before. Hopefully there’s a washer here…

        Once all my clothes were on I looked at the doorknob sitting on the table and then looked at the time, dang… I didn’t have time to try to fix it right now… Hopefully i’ll have time after the morning meeting today and also try to figure out  _ why  _ it came off in the first place. I left my pajamas on the table beside the doorknob as I left my room.

        I pushed open my door and closed it enough to be able to get back into my room but make it look like it's closed fully, as I was walking away though I heard my door click closed, I didn't even have to turn around to know it was the bear just doing it to mess with me. He said that it’ll take awhile to put the doorknob on but I hope that he doesn’t do this everyday, i’d rather not deal with being locked out of my room and having to find a way to open it without a doorknob.

        With another tired sigh I pushed open the dining room door. The first few people in the dining room already was Yasuhiro, Mukuro, and Junko. Mukuro was quietly talking to her sister and Yasuhiro just looked uncomfortable, she probably tried to talk to one of them and got turned down, probably by Junko and Mukuro just didn’t hear, they really seemed that different from what i’ve noticed. I walked over to Yasuhiro and sat down, I noticed from the corner of my eye that she jumped but laughed slightly before turning around to face towards me. 

        “Good morning, Kirigiri! Glad you could also show up a bit early.” She said with a smile on her face. I half smiled at her and nodded, it didn’t take long for others to start coming in. According to 7:15 the last person came in, it was Toko. 

        “Fukawa! Please try to show up on time next time, It’s not very good to be late.” Everyone looked at Toko as Yasuhiro stood up and Toko sat down at one of the table away from all of us.

        “D-does it look like I-i care?! I know none of you want to even look at me anyways!” She said with her face turning into that of annoyance and anger. Yasuhiro sighed before she continued, 

        “I never said that… But! I’m glad everyone was able to show up! I tried my best to prepare everyone some breakfast to really wake everyone up and start the day!” Yasuhiro went to walk to the kitchen to get the breakfast she tried to make for us, She came back with the first few plates of food looking kinda burnt, it looked edible still so she didn’t mess up that badly.

        “Who wants the first few plates?.. I-i haven’t tried to cook before..” Yasuhiro said with a bit of shyness now, her face was a bit pink from embarrassment. 

       “I’ll take one of the plates. They don’t look that bad.” I spoke up and everyone gave me looks of pity, that was sorta rude but then again people don’t usually willingly eat burnt food. Yasuhiro smiled, the slight shyness still there, and walked over to me then set one of the plates down. 

        She walked away from me after she set the plate down and looked around to see the others that wanted the last two plates. I watched as Mukuro and Naegi ask for the last two, once they got their food Yasuhiro quickly walked back into the kitchen to get the other plates, I looked at naegi and Mukuro and saw that they didn’t start to eat their plates, I decided to wait also so it would be fair to the others.

 

        Taeko quickly brought the rest of the plates out for the rest of us and everyone started to eat. It wasn’t that bad but it was just simple stuff too, I looked at the others and they just looked like they were eating it to be nice. We all quickly finished and right when the plates were taken away there was suddenly an announcement for all of us to head to the gym. 

        “F-forgot that the bear wanted our school life to start today.” Naegi said, the others sighed and stood up.

        “Let's see what Monokuma has in store for us.” someone spoke out before they left the room, i couldn't see who it was but it sounded like Mukuro, I stood up and headed out right after whomever just left. I could hear everyone else coming along. 

        When we all showed up Monokuma was sitting on the podium on the stage, his legs swinging as he waited for all of us to arrive, which didn’t take long. He quickly jumped up and yelled out, 

        “Welcome welcome!! It seems you didn’t take that long huh? Thought you’d all take longer like the angsty, edgy teenagers you are!” Monokuma lightly laughter afterwards, many of the others groaned at the bears bad joke.

        “Just get to the point.” Togami said as he almost glared at the bear, I couldn’t see him very well so i wasn’t sure. Monokuma made a face that almost seemed like it was trying to be an ‘angry puffed-cheeked face’ but his face couldn’t even try to do that.

        “I was going to say it! You just need to learn to have fuun!~” he said with a chuckle afterwards. Togami sighed with annoyance but didn’t say anything more.

        “Now that i can speak again! Today is the day you get to know what you’re school life will be like!” Monokuma said with a bit of glee, “The most simple way to put it is that…” he paused, almost like he was thinking about it, but everyone here including me were getting a bit annoyed that he was taking too long to continue. After a few minutes he finally continued.

        “You all have to kill each other to get out!” he said with a laugh afterwards. That is just insane, what is this bear even saying just-

        “No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry if this chapter is a bit short and or isnt very good, but at least its something!
> 
> Also, i fixed up the first chapter, or made it better, and fixed up a bit of the second chapter so now they make more sense!
> 
> hope your all still enjoying the series :D


	4. update of sorts i guess

        its been so many years since this has been updated, does anyone even remember this story? I might update this if people DO remember this but if no one is going to read any updates i do i might just not deal with it and leave it as it is.

 

        If i do not update it, any future readers over the years will see this update and no chapter 4. If this does get updated then chapter 4 will take the place of this update.


End file.
